Luma
Luma '('Lu/ke and Em/'ma') is the platonic brother-sister relationship between Luke Ross and Emma Ross. Even though they seem to be the siblings that fight the most, they do have their good moments. This is one the most popular pairings on the show, along with Tessie and Zavi. Similarities *Both are snarky *Both show ditzy moments *Both are excellent salsa dancers *Both tend to find an argument *Both sometimes jump to conclusions (mainly centering Bertram's life) *Both are American *Both are funny *They both go to school Differences *Luke is a boy while Emma is a girl. *Luke has brown hair and Emma has blonde hair. *Emma is the biological child and Luke is adopted. *Luke was born in 1999 and Emma was born in 1998, which means that Luke is a year younger than Emma. *Luke is noticeably more street-smart than Emma, but Emma is more book smart than Luke. *Emma likes fashion and Luke likes video games. *Luke is laid-back and Emma is uptight. *Luke's eyes are brown and Emma's eyes are hazel. Luma Moments Season 1 Moments: New York, New Nanny *Luke steals Emma's moon for her solar system project which causes Emma to chase after Luke angrily. *Luke laughs as he irritates Emma, and she beats him with a pillow. *He sticks his bottom in Emma's face and says he'll 'show her a moon'. *Emma objects to eating dinner as a family, claiming that she doesn't feel comfortable eating while looking at Luke. *Emma believes that Luke had broken her solar system project, even though he didn’t as it was Jessie who ruined it. The Talented Mr. Kipling *Emma hates the fact that she was grouped with Luke for her photography class. *Emma and Luke are bickering a lot in this episode, although they had a few good moments. *Emma gets angry when Luke takes a great shot to turn in for the class and gets all the credit for it when she did all the work. *When Luke makes fun of Bertram by talking about the bird Luke says "If it watches Korean Soap Opera in its underwear it will be you Bertram". Then both Luke and Emma laugh. *When Zeus was about to get eaten by Mr. Kipling Emma and Luke make a bet and Emma says "you're on, I bet the dog taste as bitter as she looks" then they both laugh. *When Emma suggested that the hawk is coming after Zeus, Luke says "Hey everyone likes Mexican" then they both agree on that. A Christmas Story *Luke is annoyed when Emma tries to tell him the correct popcorn-cranberry pattern. *Luke jokes that Emma is OC D: "O'''bsessed with C'hristmas '''D'etails". *Emma tells Luke that she knew that Christina would notice the pattern. *Luke is annoyed when Emma freaks out in the slammer. *Luke asks if he can slap some sanity into Emma. *When Officer Jingles says she's an undercover detective Luke says "Oh if anything goes missing off the bottom two shelves your on it". Then you can see Emma smile. *Emma teases Luke about the correct popcorn-cranberry pattern at the end of the episode. Star Wars *Luke says that there is no way he'd get along with Emma (teasingly). Take the A-Train... I Think? *Emma and Luke fight at the beginning of the episode. *Luke steals Emma's computer because he wanted to play a video game and his computer fell in the toilet, but Emma needs it to do her Social Studies report. *Emma tells Luke she hates him to which Luke responds, "I hate you more!" in a teasing way. *Emma swats Luke with a bunch of roses. Romancing the Crone *Emma and Luke mostly get along in this episode. *Luke makes fun of Emma when she gets Mr. Kipling a costume. "A cute outfit? (Luke)" "No, a cute costume! (Emma)" The Princess and the Pea Brain *Emma shouts at Luke to snap out of it and whacks him. Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation *Emma and Luke are sitting together before Ravi Ross and Zuri Ross come into the kitchen. *Luke accuses Emma of replacing Rhoda Chesterfield's hair gel with glue. Badfellas *Luke teases Emma saying that Vincent Liotta would never date her throughout the episode. *Emma stands up for Luke by telling Vincent that he's gone too far: Using Luke as a seat cushion. Evil Times Two *Luke makes fun of Emma about her pimple throughout the episode. *When Emma's pimple was gone, Luke said "You say that like it's a good thing." *When the elevator doors close, Emma bullies Luke. Cattle Calls & Scary Walls *Emma and Luke constantly bicker throughout the episode. *Emma and Luke hug but break apart when Luke points out that they're hugging. *Emma and Luke both try to hide the fact that Ravi is missing when Jessie comes. *Luke gets furious at Emma when she gets lost too. "So..Emma. Ravi ''gets lost in the walls, then ''I ''get lost in the walls, so ''your solution ''was ''GET LOST IN THE WALLS?!!!!" *Emma whimpers while saying, "Can we please NOT ''have this conversation on a mountain of bones?!" but Luke gets scared and tells her that the monster might catch them if none of them act immediately. Gotcha Day *Emma and Luke both agree that Bertram Winkle has been sleep messing the kitchen and the living room in fear of Morgan and Christina and losing his job. *Luke points out that he and none of his siblings really intend to ruin his life, but it's just a happy coincidence, as Emma giggles in agreement. *Emma and Luke are both happy to have Ravi in the family instead of what they expected. Season 2 Moments: The Whining *When Luke points out that he loves twins (especially two Jessies), Emma taunts him by saying, "Then you'll get rejected ''twice as much!" And Luke sticks out his tongue. *When Emma says she's ready to fly in her costume, Luke teasingly shows her the way into the terrace, and Emma flicks her wand at him, pouting. *Emma squeals when she sees the elevator full of blood, but Luke doesn't. Emma points out that she's going back downstairs, but Luke disagrees and says that he'll stay. Pain In The Rear Window * Emma takes care of Luke while he's injured. * Luke only tells Emma about the mysterious figure he sees through the balcony every night. * Emma calls Luke when she finds out that the mysterious figure is Bertram. * They acted as partners in crime in this episode. Toy Con *They get along generally well with each other, without any real disagreements. *They both help Bertram with his love life, and both insist on meddling in it. *They both help Bertram learn to dance. *They dance together in the salsa contest. *Emma asks Luke if its an option for him to stop breathing, when he's unwilling to dance worse in the salsa contest, as their dancing is making it more difficult for Bertram to win. To Be Me or Not to Be Me *They switch bodies (with Luke in Emma's body and Emma in Luke's body). *Emma (in Luke's body) fears that Luke (in Emma's body) might mess up her new Kitty Couture segment. All the Knight Moves * It is revealed that Emma and Luke watch crime-scened commercials. * Both Emma and Luke believed that Bertram was the "Scuba-Bandit" throughout the episode. * When Luke says he can't believe his first kiss is going to be with a reptile (as he jokingly promised he would kiss Mrs. Kipling if Bertram really is the "Scuba-Bandit"), Emma giggled saying that she can believe it. * They were both terrified when Bertram decided to force them into robbing the jewelry store with him. * After Luke failed during Bertram's thievery-related obstacle course, Emma told him: "You're not good at school or crime?! It's a good thing you're rich!". * They ended up calling the police and arresting Bertram seconds after they found out he wasn't the "Scuba-Bandit". * They got along great in this episode. Season 3 Moments: Ghost Bummers *They both turned possessed to summon Zorag. Luke was the Codemaster and Emma was the Doorkeeper as a parody of Ghostbusters. Lizard Scales and Wrestling Tales *They teamed up to find Luke's birth mom. *Luke said he was happy to be a Ross. *Emma said that she was happy that Luke is a ross too but then questioned if she said that out loud. Trivia *The ship name Luma is the same name of the Luma creatures from Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Character Pairings Category:Fan Pages